Miradante Twelve, Time Pope
Miradante Twelve, Time Pope is a new form of Miradante who has been summoned by Miracle Star, Revolutionary Heaven Knight Emperor from the future to save him, Demonkazura, Evil Revolutionary Grudge Weed and Question, Secret Revolutionary Questioner from the prison tactics of D2J Jelvis. It is currently fighting VV-8, Forbidden Machine. Story When Team Doremi, Team Tech and Team Acme are imprisoned by D2J Jelvis's imprisonment tactics, Miracle Star did a last wish to call Miradante back from the future. The wish succeeded to enter there and Miradante returned to there as Miradante Twelve, Time Pope. Using its extremely powerful Final Timestop, it crushes Jelvis with great ease and freeing Doremi, Tech and Acme from imprisonment. This also allows Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader and Puchohenza, Mia Moja to go in and defeat Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden. However, at the same time Acme reveals themselves to be Initials with Demonkazura turning into D2M Magurakazura, but was quickly defeated. After VV-8, Forbidden Machine was unleashed from Gyuujinmaru's former lab, now a D2 Field, Miradante Twelve took action to defeat VV-8, with the 2 currently fighting and results unknown. Card Explanation While being outshadowed by worst gift, it is still very capable of winning the metagame by itself and is sure to become a major metagame force. Its first ability is Revolution Change from a Light or Water dragon that costs 5 or more. Nbaba, Nbibi and Emeralda, Pitch Dragon Elemental can do the job pretty well, but unfortunately Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious cannot be used since it barely escapes the Darkness/Fire/Nature circle used on other Revolutionary Teams. As a result, there is currently not many reliable change bait for it that have speed attacker. While it is an Evolution Creature, Valkyrie Lupia, Sky Lord Dragonmech can be used to search it out, Revolution Change on it and to be reused to search another copy again. However, once this is got past, what awaits is a total monster. When it is put into the battle zone, the player may cast a light spell that costs 5 or less from his hand for no cost and if he does not or cannot, he draws a card. This might not seem much as Heaven's Gate is deliberately 1 cost higher and thus cannot be cast, the player can cast this way and send out some really powerful Dragons early, like Heaven's Rosia or Southern Renaissance, Resonance Dragon Elemental, use and to put an end to the opponent's moves for a turn, cast Miraculous Truce to place an end to all monocolored decks or strategies, and last but not least, to destroy weaker creatures/disable all opposing creatures. Overall, while seemingly narrow, the type of spells cast can be versatile and can change the outcome of the game in an instant. And its Final Revolution is what makes it a monster; When it activates, the opponent cannot summon any creatures that cost 7 or less until the end of his next turn. This might seem weaker than its predecessor Miradante, Time Revolution but it is actually extremely strong as it can prevent the opponent from summoning Mega Manalock Dragon for a revenge strike, prevents MaltNEXT, Ultra War Dragon Ruler and other high power Draguners that can change the game in an instant, prevents infamous creature shield triggers such as Death Hands, Misfortune Emperor ruining the party, and preventing counter attacks by Evil Heat, Screaming Demon Dragon in Dogiragon Buster decks. As its sheer card power suggests, it has been seen in various appearances in the metagame, including Southern Renaissance decks, but the most infamous belongs to a involving it along with Bolshack NEX, Valkyrie Lupia, Sky Lord Dragonmech, Scramble Change and Mega Manalock Dragon appearing in the 3rd runner up of Grand Prix. Anime This is 's new trump card which he used to defeat and before they change form. Later on it is used to fight and this time, while Lucifer seemed to lock Number 2 using it and , Number 2 got around it by cost trampling creatures which resulted in a swift defeat by VV-8. forbidden Machine's 2 Extra Turns. After Lucifer lost, Number 2 took away the card to feed it to FORBIDDEN ~Star of Forbidden. Category:Metagame Status:Meta Category:Angel Command Dragon Category:Command Category:Dragon Category:Characters Category:Team Doremi Category:Revolutionary